


What's Next?

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Roleplay, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turnabout is fair play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Next?

**Author's Note:**

> Hermione was always getting captured and 'handled' by Millicent in the books so I thought it was her turn. ;) Thanks to [](http://traintracks.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://traintracks.dreamwidth.org/)**traintracks** for the inspiration! Unbeta'd so please forgive and/or point out any typos/errors.

Hermione's arms wrap around Millicent, one across her chest, the other holding her head in place. Her breasts are mashed against Millicent's back and she can feel every tremble, every quiver that rolls through Millicent's body as if it were her own.

She's wet. She's thrumming with a desire she scarcely recognizes.

She wants Millicent to struggle more.

"Was it like this for you? When you did it to me?" Hermione whispers, her lips coasting along the shell of Millicent's ear.

Millicent lets out a shaky breath. Hermione barely hears her reply, "Yes."

Hermione clenches her thighs together. "What's next?"

 

 

_-Fin-_


End file.
